Kalos: League of Fashionable Challenges
by Draco55
Summary: In a lttle house in a small town nestled in the mountains of a comparatively tiny island, there lives a sixteen year old boy. This is the beginning of his story. Also, disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I only own my O.C.s. Rated M for language and slight sexual themes. Also, I'm now going to be using descriptions from Bulbapedia for Pokémon, starting with chapter 9.
1. New People And a Furret

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bz-._

"GET…THE…FUCK…UP! Otherwise, you will be late for your appointment with Professor Heartwood." A young woman, a young _promiscuous woman, _of the age of thirty sighed. She looked at the small white and brown ferret sleeping next to her. "Furret, do me a favor and go wake up my miserable excuse of a son."

"Fur… Fur… Furret."

The Furret scurried up the stairs. There was a muffled scream and back down came the Furret. With it came Drako.

Drako was about 5'5" and had an athlete's body. Not a bodybuilder, _athlete_. As in a slightly toned baseball player. He had shoulder-length black hair and wore red-colored contacts. He wore a black ensemble consisting of jeans, a sleeveless* T-shirt, and combat boots. He had a tattoo of a green music note on his neck, and also currently had a bite mark on his cheek.

"Why do you incessantly have Harvey** attack me to wake me up?"

His mother smirked as she looked at him. "You won't wake up any other way. Now get your lazy ass up to the lab."

"Damn whore," he mumbled as he walked out the door, ducking just in time to avoid getting hit on the head with a greasy frying pan.

He strolled through the town on his way up to the lab. For a Pokemon Research facility, it was pretty small. One story, and only about the size of a small restaurant. It was located on a hill in the center of town, so it was a bitch to get to. When he finally got there, he noticed a small crowd around the door. Out of the six people there (hey, I said it was a _small_ crowd didn't I?), he only recognized one. That one person was his best friend Alessa.

"Drako, glad you finally made it. Did Harvey bite you again?"

"Yeah. Damn whore has gotten vicious."

"You should really give your mom a break. She was only fourteen when she had you," Alessa said as she cleaned off the bite on Drako's face and bandaged it. Alessa was a fifteen year old and had a knack for healing. She had short black hair that kind of curled around her pixyish face. _Her_ ensemble, which was also black, consisted of a sleeveless turtleneck, a miniskirt, tattered leggings, and high-tops. She had a midnight-blue fedora and a black, star-shaped pin attached to her hat. "That has to have put a strain on her." She smirked at him as he huffed at her remark.

"Oh, yeah, well that's her fault. Look at you," he leaned in towards her and breathed in her ear, "you made it a couple of years, at least a couple of years, past her, and you're still a virgin."

Alessa paled in embarrassment. "You can't be talking. You're a sixteen year old _guy_, and you're still a virgin."

"Yeah, by choi-."

"Attention children! Attention! You will now come in to the lab and choose your starters."

"Anyway, as I was saying, it's by choice." He and Alessa walked with the others into the lab. Inside, they were greeted by a plump, middle-aged woman with curly brown hair.

"Hello children. As you know, you are all here to get a starting Pokemon. I am Heartwood, the Pokemon Professor. If you will step up to my desk, you'll see that there's seven pokeballs here, one for each of you. Now how many girls do we have here?"

"Two," Drako called out. Alessa and a girl who looked to be about thirteen stood up.

"Splendid. Why don't the two of you walk up to my desk and take your pick."

The two walked up to the desk to make their choices. Just like the Professor said, there were seven red and white balls on it, each with a different symbol.

"Each of those symbols stands for a different type of Pokemon. The fang stands for the Dragon type, the flame for the Fire type, the pink bell with the patched up crack on it is the Fairy type," she stopped as everyone in the room, with the exception of a couple, made a face. Once everyone had settled down, she continued. "The bent spoon and eye symbolize the Psychic type, the lightning bolt is Electric type, the purple bubbles are Poison's symbol, and lastly, the hammer is for Steel. Choose wisely, because I won't tell you who's in them."

The two girls looked at each other questioningly.

"Hey, why don't you pick first," Alessa said kindly.

"Thanks," the other girl said in a soft voice. She walked up to the desk and picked out a pokeball. It had the lightning bolt on it.

"Ah, excellent choice. A prior warning, that little one's feisty."

"Thank you."

Alessa stepped up next, her eyes already focused on the one she wanted. Slowly her hand reached out to take the ball containing the Fairy Pokemon.

"A delightful choice for a delightful young lady. Now then, who wants next pick?" The remaining five people's hands went up in the air. "Hmmm. How about you? Young man with the music note?"

Drako got up and advanced upon the desk. Not even pausing to think about it, he picked his Pokemon. After that, the pickings went by quickly. Mainly because Drako, Alessa, and the other girl weren't paying attention.

"Well now that you all have chosen your Pokemon, why don't you test them out in battle? We can add my assistant to make eight people, one of the acceptable numbets for a tournament. How about it?"

Everyone agreed, so the Professor divided them into battling partners.

*Sleeveless in this means the sleeves were cut off.

**Harvey is the name of the Furret. However, Drako's mom refuses to call him as such.


	2. The First Battle: Drako vs GMO

Drako and his opponent were the first battling pair. They stepped up to the regulation battlefield and sized up each other. Drako's opponent was a male who appeared to be about twelve years old and had spiky brown hair.

"Heh, you're weak," he said in a nasally voice. "Do you know who I am?"

"An asshole," Drako retorted.

The brunette boy's face grew red. "No, I am Gary Motherfucking Oak, and I plan on being King of the Leagues."

"Not gonna happen."

The two tossed their pokeballs in the air. Gary's pokemon was a quadrupedal pokemon, white on top, dark grey on bottom. It's eyes were sunk deep in it's skull and were rimmed in black. It had small grey feet, and a single spike on it's head. It was covered in craters: two on it's back, four on it's head. It was an Aron. Drako's was a small bipedal pokemon with what appeared to be a blue helmet on it's head with two orange spikes coming out of it. The pokemon had small arms and two legs that were semi-attached together.

Alessa shrieked in joy. "Awesome Drako, your starter is Shiny!"

Gary shrugged. "It don't* matter, my Aron will crush your stupid Ralts."

Heartwood slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here, these are Pokedexes, they'll tell you anything you need to know about any Pokemon you have or have had in your possession." She handed them each a custom colored Pokedex. Drako's was black, Alessa's pink. The thirteen year old girl got a blue/ yellow one.

Drako and Gary Motherfucking Oak scanned their respective Pokemon quickly before beginning the battle.

"This battle will be between Drako and Gary Oak!"

"Yo Prof, it's Gary _Motherfucking_ Oak. Get it right bitch."

"Shut up. Let the battle begin."

"O.k. Ralts let's start things off. Use Magical Leaf!"

"Raaaaaalts!" Glowing green leaves shimmered into being around her head. Ralts lifted her arms up and made a pushing motion at Aron, sending the multitude of leaves rushing at Aron.

Gary was quick to react. "Aron, use your Dig to dodge."

"Arron!" Aron buried his head into the ground and seemingly ate the dirt. Soon he was deep underground, and Ralts' leaves were sent flying over the hole.

"Hah, suck my balls! Now wrap things up!"

"I ain't sucking nothing, and neither is Ralts. Teleport away!"

Ralts' eyes flashed and as Aron came up out of the ground, she disappeared in a multitude of upwards flashes of light and reappeared across the battlefield in the same way. She removed her hand from her forehead where she had put it before teleporting. She smirked as her Magical Leaf attack from before whistled around her, aiming for Aron. The leaves hit it and sent it sprawling. Small incisions appeared on it's shell, armor, thing appeared.

"What! Impossible!" Gary was flabbergasted. "How could that attack do that!?"

Drako laughed at him. "Don't you know, Magical Leaf is an attack that never misses. If it does, it'll just chase the Pokemon, or wait for a chance to hit it. And you say you're going to be the King of the Leagues? Good job Ralts, now use Magical Leaf, and speed them up with your Confusion attack."

Ralts' eyes glowed blue as the leaves appeared around her. They sped at Aron again, but this time they were much faster and edged with blue.

"Aron quick, use Roar and blow them away!"

Aron opened his mouth and let out a vicious roar, scaring birds from the trees. Ralts just smiled and disappeared, simultaneously appearing behind Aron.

"Aron, turn around and use Iron Head."

"Focus Blast."

Aron's head glowed silver; he turned around and charged at Ralts, who had retreated back a ways. Ralts put her hands together and started charging a multicolored orb in between them. She stood there and took the super-effective Iron Head attack and put her hands to Aron's head. She released the energy built up in the orb, and it exploded into a large blast, destroying part of the ground Aron was standing on, and leaving Aron in a charred heap.

"The winner is Drako and Ralts."

Drako walked over to Ralts and picked her up. He then walked over to the sidelines to wait with Alessa till her battle.

Drako's Party:

**Ralts:**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast


	3. Poison vs The Ninja

"The next battle will be between Aeron and my assistant Amanda."

Aeron was a white male of around 5'8'' who had wispy brown hair. And glasses. He wore a blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. Amanda was a small girl, probably around 5' with long black hair. She had tanned* skin, a small (nearly nonexistent) chest, looked to be about sixteen, and wore primarily black.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Let's go, Froakie." Amanda sent out a blue frog Pokemon with a white scarf around his neck.

Aeron tossed his pokeball to release a purple bat with big ears, no eyes, and to spikes coming out of it's rear end. Aeron pulled out his green Pokedex and scanned it, finding it to be a Zubat.

"Froakie, use Hydro Pump."

"Fro." Froakie sent a high-powered beam of water at it's opponent.

"Zubat, dodge and the use Brave Bird and edge it with a Steel Wing!"

"Zubat. Zuu." Zubat flew up into the air, then dove down, covered in a burning energy. When she pulled out of the dive, the energy turned into a harsh blue and she had silvered wings.

"Hah, you suck. Froakie use Bounce. Then come down with a Hydro Pulse."

Froakie curled up into a ball and jumped up into the air right before Zubat hit it. Then he fell down onto Zubat, squashing it into the ground. He jumped back into the air and released another water beam. This one, however, was shot through with black. The beam slammed into Zubat, making it an auto knockout, henceforth to be known as an AKO.

"Zubat is unable to battle! That means Froakie and Amanda are the winners."

Kricketots chirped. "Zubat return." More chirping.

"Froakie come back. Your Zubat has potential. Too bad you don't. Fucking loser." She walked over to sit on the victor's bench.

"Well that just happened," Professor Heartwood said, sounding mildly amused.

Tanned means Mexican

Author's note:

I am not racist. I do not mean to sound offensive to any race. I describe things in the nicest way that I possibly can. Also, Amanda is based on a real friend of mine, and that is an exact description of her.

Combo moves:

Hydro Pulse: Hydro Pump+ Dark Pulse

Drako's Party:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast


	4. Fat Guy vs Gay Guy

"The next battle will be between Anthony and Phlaire."

Anthony was a fat guy who looked to be about 5'9'' with black hair. Phlaire…was strange. Very, very _strange_. He was dressed in a red suit and had red hair and red glasses.

"Hah, I'll burn you up… with style!" Phlaire sent out his Pokemon. It was a red, bipedal Pokemon with puckering lips and a large, highly bumpy head. "A-right, a Magbyyyyyyy!"

"Whatever, Dragon trumps all." Anthony sent out his Pokemon. It was a blue bipedal Pokemon that faintly resembled a dinosaur. It had large teeth and a white, bone-like structure on it's head and running down a small part of it's back. "Bagon, awesome!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Bagon start things off with Dragon Dance!"

"Baaa…gon!" Bagon started stomping around, biting anything in reach. As he did, he gained a fiery red and black aura. Slowly, Bagon calmed down and the aura went inside of his body.

"Huh. So what. Magby use, uh... Okay use Iron Tail!"

"Mag." Magby turned around, revealing a stubby tail that was glowing silver. He backflipped through the air and brought his tail down on Bagon's skull. There was a brief pause, then… "Byyyyyy!"

"Hah, our turn. Use Crunch."

Bagon's teeth turned black and lengthened. He ran at Magby, who was still cradling his hurt tail, and chomped (crunched) down on his head. Then he released it.

"O.k. Bagon, use Dragon Dance. A lot."

"Let him."

Bagon rampaged for a whole two and a half minutes. Magby just sat there nursing both his head and tail.

"O.k. Bagon, now we're unstoppable!"

Phlaire just smirked as he looked at Anthony. "Now seems like a decent time for a Power Swap."

Magby glowed white and glared at Bagon. A red and black aura came out of Bagon and entered Magby. Then a white aura went from Magby into Bagon.

"Now, use all that massive attack you just gained and channel it into a Cross-Chop."

Magby crossed his arms and ran at Bagon. He uncrossed his arms and hit him on the head, dealing massive damage.

"Ba. Ba. Bagon." Bagon keeled over and died. Excuse me, I mean _**fainted**_ as quite obviously you have to literally be _buried alive_ (c. Arceus and the Jewel of Life) for you to die.

"Well. The winners are Phlaire and Magby."

"Fuck yeah. Style is the best! If you have style, then you'll always win!"

"So your win was a fluke," Alessa said as she pushed Phlaire out of her way, "cause you sure as _fuck_ don't have no style."

"Um, anyway. The last battle will be between Alessa and Zenaere."

Zenaere, the thirteen year old, and Alessa squared off. Zenaere was all of four and a half feet tall and was so skinny that if she lost any weight, she'd be emaciated. She had on a vivid blue T-shirt, bright yellow shorts, and had hair dyed green. Both she and Alessa sent up their Pokeballs.

Author's note:

Cliffhanger! Be prepared, there will be a few in this story. Also, I am so sorry for the wait. I had absolutely no access to a computer. I should be able to start updating again. Hopefully.

Combo moves:

N/A

Drako's Party:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast


	5. Lobster

Zenaere's pokémon was a yellow bipedal thing with some black stripes on it. He had large forearms and a plug on his head. Alessa's pokémon was a big blue ball of a pokémon with mouse ears and another big blue ball at the end of her thin, black, zigzaggedy tail.

"Elekid!" the yellow pokémon exclaimed.

"Azu, Azurill," said the blue one.

"Well now, a sudden turn of events folks! Let... the... battle... BEGIN!"

"Azurill, start off strong with Belly Drum!"

Gary Motherfucking Oak started laughing from the sidelines. "Start strong, HAH! How is that starting strong!? Belly Drum lowers the user's health when it's used."

Drako was quick to defend. "It also maximizes the attack stat. So she _is_ starting strong. Literally."

Zenaere looked worried. "I bet Azurill must have Huge Power and physical moves. Quick, Elekid use Thunder!"

"Ele." Elekid turned away.

"Oh, I warned her, didn't I."

"Uh, Elekid, what are you doing?" Zenaere asked the pokémon. Elekid looked at her then looked at Azurill, who was using her tail to drum on her belly, wincing each time she did. Elekid raised his arms and started rotating them at high speeds. He released a massive thunderbolt (or, more accurately, a massive _lightning _bolt). But instead of hitting Azurill, it hit Alessa!

"Ow," she said as she fell to the ground in a charred heap, only to be helped back up by Drako.

"I think it would be a good time to forfeit Elekid," Drako said, not unkindly, looking at Zenaere. "I'm not trying to sound mean, but it'd be better than others getting hurt."

"I understand. I'm sorry Alessa. Elekid, return." Zenaere hung her head.

"Hey, don't look so down kid. Just give it some time," Alessa said, looking at her. "Come on, it'll be fine."

Zenaere looked at Alessa and Drako with tears in her eyes and went to sit on the losers bench.

"Well that was a rather... _anticlimactic_ end to a rather well Round One."

Amanda walked over to Professor Heartwood and ripped the microphone out of her hands. "Shut up woman. Anyways, Round Two's matchups will be Drako versus Phlaire, and then Alessa and I. You have till 4:30 to prepare."

As everyone else used the allotted time to head home and inform their families about what was going on, Drako and Alessa decided to use the time to help Zenaere with her Elekid problem. They walked over to where she was sitting by herself, Drako still supporting Alessa, and sat down. Zenaere looked at them, tears still in her eyes.

"I am sorry about Elekid. I don't know what's wrong. He wasn't listening to me, so maybe I'm not good enough to-"

"I'm stopping you right there," Drako said. "Never _ever_ doubt yourself. If you do, that's when you become 'not good enough'."

"Sure you couldn't control Elekid. Sure just got fried by a lightning bolt. Sure I feel like that lobster I had for dinner last night. Drako, remind me never to eat lobster again."

"Will do," he said as he jotted it down in a little black notebook that he pulled out of thin air.

"Sure you had to forfeit Elekid to make sure he wouldn't spontaneously attack someone else. Do you know what that means?"

Zenaere looked down. "I suck?"

"No, it means you just need time to grow. Not by yourself, but with Elekid."

"You really think that will work?"

"I know it will."

Zenaere looked up, a spark of confidence in her eyes. "Can I, no._ May_ I go with you on your journey?"

Drako and Alessa smiled.

"Yes. You can."

They spent the rest of the time making plans.

* * *

Author's note:

So not much of a cliffhanger. I decided to double update it to make up for my lack of updates. I'll try updating more. Also, no spoilers for the moves.

* * *

Combo Moves:

N/A

* * *

Drako's Team:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Team:

**Azurill (f):**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: ?, ?, ?, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Team:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	6. Round Two: FIGHT!

"O.k. everyone, so I'm back in control," Professor Heartwood said into the microphone as she shot a glare at Amanda. Amanda just smirked at her. "The next battle will be between Drako and Phlaire. Battle begin."

"Magby, burn 'em... with _style_!"

"Ralts. Actually, nah. Zardevoira, no mercy!"

"Magby, start things off with Iron Tail!"

"Use Teleport."

Magby's tail started glowing silver and he ran at Zardevoira. All she did was raise her hand to her forehead and disappear, reappearing behind Magby.

"Use Confusion."

"Ralts." Her eyes glowed blue, and Magby cried out in pain.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!"

Little yellow tweety birds briefly appeared around Magby's head. His head glowed white, and he slammed it against the wall of the lab.

"Well that was nice. Zardevoira, full power Focus Blast. Give it your one hundred percent."

"Ralts." She put her hands together at her side and turned into them, and started powering up the multicolored orb. It kept fluctuating in size, but as she poured more focus into it (heh, heh get it. _Focus_. It's funny.), it stopped fluctuating as much. She released the orb and it exploded into a beam. A very large, very destructive beam. It hit Magby in he face (he'd just turned around) but didn't stop there. It continued past Magby and hit the lab. A little. Not much. The entire lab was just reduced to dust, no big deal.

"What... did... you... _DO!?_ I'll kill you!" Heartwood dropped her microphone and lunged at Drako. However, a fist in the face was more than enough to drop her.

"Stupid woman," Amanda sighed. "It's me and Alessa now. Froakie, come out."

"Azurill, shine like a star. Oh, on second thought, Imma call you you Twinkle! Shine like a star!"

"Azuzu."

"Frooo."

"Twinkle, start strong, use Belly Drum!"

"Froakie use Hydro Pump!"

"Bounce above it using your tail! Then hit it with an Aqua Tail!"

"Take it."

"Wrong move. Switch. Super Rough."

While Twinkle was drumming on her belly, Froakie powered up a high-pressure beam of water and shot it at Twinkle. She (Twinkle) used her tail to bounce above it, then came down on the last of the water. That water was wrapped around Twinkle's tail, joining the water already collected on it. She ran at Froakie and swung it around it with a large wave. Then, she started glowing with a red aura and began hitting the Froakie with her tail repeatedly.

"Froakie, Bounce your way out of it."

"No! Superpower!"

Froakie curled up into a ball, but before he could jump into the air, Twinkle flipped and rammed her glowing red tail onto Froakie's head.

"Froakie. Damn. Return." Froakie was absorbed into the ball. "That means Drako and Alessa will be moving onto the final round. Upon completion of the final round, we will have a losers cup. Are the two of you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Me-n-Twinkle are rearing to go."

"Then run. Burn the energy. You'd better make this a good battle though."

"You know it," Alessa said, flashing him a smile, garnering a smirk out of Drako.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

Author's note:

In case it's not obvious, the first part of this is all battles. The real _story_ story will begin once the battles are done with. Also, there's gonna be a lot of references. Twinkle and Zardevoira were healed off-screen in case you were wondering. Zardevoira is the name that I chose for my Gardevoir in my starterlocke of Pokémon X where I just used starters as my team. Though I did exploit loopholes.

* * *

Combo moves:

Super Rough- Superpower+ Play Rough

* * *

Drako's Party:

**Zardevoira (f) [Ralts]:**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Party:

**Twinkle (f) [Azurill]:**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Party:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	7. Drako&Alessa The final battle commences

"Magical Leaf."

"Aqua Tail."

Zardevoira sent glowing green leaves at Twinkle, but they were stopped by her water covered tail.

"Huh. Time to step it up a notch," Drako said with a grin. "Zardevoira use Teleport."

"While he's stalling, Twinkle, power-up using your Belly Drum. Then use Play Rough when Zardevoira reappears."

"Focus Blast."

Twinkle started drumming on her belly while Zardevoira was teleporting around, focusing up the customary orb. When Zardevoira finally stopped, Twinkle ran at her and started to pummel her with her tail. Zardevoira put up a quick stop to that by causing her Focus Blast to focus BLAST Twinkle's tail away.

"Meanie!"

"Hey, just cause you're my best friend doesn't mean I'm going easy on you."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaay."

"Zardevoira, Confusion Leaf."

"Twinkle, Marine Rough Tail."

Zardevoira raised her arms to summon her leaves and sped them at the perpetrator who called Drako gay. Besides the customary green glow, they were edged with blue. Twinkle ran at the perp with a water-covered tail. Needless to say, Gary Motherfucking Oak got his nose Gary Motherfucking _Broke_.

"O.k. where were we?" Drako asked once the Pokémon were back on the battlefield.

"I was just about to win," Alessa said with a smug grin.

"Not happening."

"It's five-thirty. You're coming over for dinner. Dinner's at six. I live half-an-hour away. Super Rough... _Tail!_"

"Magical Mind's Blast."

Twinkle ran at Zardevoira with her tail glowing red and covered in water. Zardevoira just stood there summoning the orb and surrounding it with green glowing leaves. Twinkle got up to Zardevoira and was right about to throw the first tail punch when Zardevoira put her hand to her forehead and teleported away. The next moment, Twinkle was on her back with a storm of leaves surrounding her and a multicolored orb situated in her gut. When the attack stopped and the dust cleared, Twinkle was unconscious.

"Twinkle is unable to battle. The battle, and tournament go to Drako and Zardevoira. Also, Alessa brought up a good point," Amanda said.

"I did?" Alessa asked Drako.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"It is getting on toward dinner time, so we'll have the Loser's Cup tomorrow morning. Now, get the **_FUCK_** of my property!"

Everyone ran.

"Well," Amanda said smugly, "I can still clear a room. Or, rather, a lack of one."

* * *

Author's note:

So, short for a final battle, but they were leveled up from the starting level. And the way I see it is that combining moves would boost the moves power.

* * *

Combo Moves:

Confusion Leaf: Confusion+ Magical Leaf

Marine Rough Tail: Aqua Tail+ Play Rough

Magical Mind's Blast: Magical Leaf+ Confusion+ Focus Blast+ (optional) Teleport

Super Rough Tail: Superpower+ Play Rough+ Aqua Tail

* * *

Drako's Team:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Team:

**Azurill (f):**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Team:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	8. Home

Important Author's Notes: c. bottom notes

* * *

Drako and Alessa were walking to Alessa's house, Zardevoira and Twinkle resting in their arms. Fortunately, Alessa's house was across town from Heartwood's lab so they had plenty of time for talking.

"You know," Alessa began, "my dad's not going to like the idea of us traveling together. He tends to be a tad overprotective of me. _Especially_ now that I've grown up and developed more," she said, referring to her rather ample chest.

Drako laughed at that. "Just a tad? Remember when we first met?"

Alessa looked confused. "Yeah. I was playing at the park, scraped my knee, and you were the only one willing to help me. What's that got to do with anything?"

"I was seven, you were six*. When I took you home, your father opened the door. The first thing he did was stick a magnum to my head and told me to, and I quote, 'get the fuck away from (his) daughter'."

Alessa looked down at that. "Oh, right. I forgot that part." She looked up as Drako put his arm around her.

He smiled again and said, "Eh, all water under the bridge now. Come on, I'm starving!"

"Heh, heh. Fine, we're going."

They ran the rest of the way to Alessa's house.

_Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break._

Alessa's house wasn't a house. It was a cottage. It was red brick with a pink trim. The interior was blue. Furniture, walls, everything. Blue. It had four rooms, five if you wanted to be a smart-ass and included the bathroom. There was a kitchen (ooh, smells like bacon), a dining room (surprised they don't eat blue food too), a master bedroom (blue toys, really?), and the living room (ugh, blue-tinted television, now that's going overboard). Alessa had her own little cottage out back with the same basic looks, but a customization setting of Alessa. So entirely black. And no toys. Also, a regular t.v., thank god.

Alessa opened the door to the main house and was pulled inside. Then a magnum barrel was placed against Drako's forehead.

"Ugh, Dad, haven't we been through this before? It never works out the way you want it to," Drako said.

"I am not your father, will never be your father, am appalled at the very idea of being your father, and thus have little to no qualms about pulling this trigger right now." Alessa's father was a gruff man who looked and dressed quite similarly to Drayden, the Dragon Master gym leader of Unova. "Why can't you leave my daughter alone, you perverted little kid?"

"O.K. Dad, that's where I put my foot down," Alessa said, literally putting her foot down. The only problem is that she put her foot down on her father's toes. Drako quickly ducked into the cottage as Alessa's father reflexively pulled the trigger.

"Damnit Bob, stop trying to shoot Drako!" Alessa's mother** shrieked.

"But Aaaaaaaaangieeeeeeeeeeeeeee**," Bob started whining.

"No Bob. No 'buts'. That means tonight as well. Dinners on the table you two," she called out to Drako and Alessa.

Both of them grabbed their plates and ran out the back door and into Alessa's place.

"Geez. I... am... _embarassed_."

"Why? That's how they are. Sure, it's embarrassing, but I'm your friend and I'm used to it."

"Best," Alessa said quietly. "And only. You're my best and only friend. And you know it too." She fed Twinkle (hey, you didn't think I forgot about them, did you?) a piece of sausage from her plate of spaghetti.

Drako laughed and did the same thing. "Yeah, I do. So, can we lock the doors."

"Heh, heh. Fine. We'll put the metal shutters on the windows down as well. Don't want Dad shooting you in the head for sleeping with me, do we?"

"Aaaaazuzu!"

"Ralts, Ralts, Ralts!"

"Heh, so Alessa. Standard 'leven? Or do you want to go to bed early?"

Alessa slinked towards him. She ran a fingernail down the middle of his chest. "I have a better idea. Wanna guess what it is?"

"Patricide?"

"Hee-hee. _No_."

"Matricide."

"_singsong- No-singsong_," she said in a sing-song voice, looking at him like she was a lioness, and he an antelope ready to be slaughtered.

"I give. What is it?"

She pushed him onto the bed.

* They let ten year olds wander the region. I'm sure a six year old would be safe going to the park.

** Alessa's mom basically just looks like a thirty year old version of the Angie from the anime.

* * *

Unimportant Author's Notes:

Yay! Some story that's not battles! And I'm back! Kind of! Also, **CLIFFHANGER!** Damn that feels good. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

* * *

Combo moves:

N/A

* * *

Drako's Party:

Zardevoira (f) [Ralts]:

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Party:

Twinkle (f) [Azurill]:

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Party:

Elekid (m):

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	9. Home II: The Hominess

Important Author's notes: c. bottom notes

* * *

Drako looked up at Alessa with a slight smirk on his face. "So, what's this about?"

Alessa smirked back. "Remember the asshole from earlier?"

"Yeah. I think. There were multiples. Which one are we talking about?"

"Bitch with the Aron."

"Then yes. What about him?"

Alessa laughed. "Do you remember that one thing mom told us never to touch?"

"Do you mean that Pokeball with a Golurk in it?"

Alessa fell to the ground, anime style. She quickly got back up (still anime style). "How'd you know that?!"

He shrugged. "I peeked."

"You... _peeked_**_?!_"** Alessa turned a bright, furious red in the face. "And what do you think would have happened if that Golurk had gotten loose?"

"It'd be bad."

"Bad? 'It'd be bad'? Damnit Drako, for once in your life can you be serious?"

"I am serious. I am always serious. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"Don't be to late," Alessa said, a slight apology in her voice. "Are you taking Zardevoira?"

"Yeah, I might need her."

_Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break._

"Well, this is it Zardevoira. The residential Moutain* Town Gang's hideaway. So, first on the list is... Golden Purloin statue. Got it," he said as he put the physical manifestation of his mental list into his back pocket. "The easiest way to do this will be teleporting in, but that's cheap, so we go in the good old fashioned way. Up and over."

"Hey you, what are you doing?"

"Shit. This is gonna be a long night."

_Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break._

"You actually came back?"

Drako brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Yeah. You should really learn how to control your temper."

"I-. No, never mind. I'm surprised though. You're actually back before midnight. Unfortunately, due to your 'having business to attend to', we don't have time for my plan."

Drako laughed at that and tossed her a Pokeball. She looked at it curiously before trying to open it.

"Hey, what gives? It's not opening. Is it defective or something?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged," it was gold, so I took it."

"Took it," she said cautiously. "Took it from where?"

"The Moutain Town Gang."

"I gonna kill you in your sleep. Anyway, my plan was amazing. He leaves his room, we release the ball, and when he comes back in, he's facing a Golurk!"

"It wouldn't work. Your mom keeps it under her pillow when she sleeps. And chained to the bed post. And her arm. Not to mention, your mom is a really light sleeper."

"Then how'd you get it when you peeked?"

"She was drunk."

"Unsurprising. Anyway, you're not going to make me take a shower now, are you?" she asked, looking at him with little puppy dog eyes.

"No, I won't."

"Yay!"

"Heh. But I'm not waking you up tomorrow morning."

"AWWWW! Fine, I'll take one now."

"Good."

She glared at him. "Go to sleep."

Drako chuckled at that. "You know, I think I will." He got in the bed and laid down.

*Facepalm* "I meant on the couch smart-ass."

Drako chuckled again. "I know."

Alessa gave up and gathered up her bath- and sleep- wears and went to take her shower. Once she was finished, she crawled into bed w/ Drako. He was just awake enough by then to raise the blanket for her and lower it when he felt her wet hair against his chest. They fell asleep together. Twinkle and Zardevoira slept on Alessa's discarded clothes.

_Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break._

Alessa woke up the next morning (i.e. 7:30 A.M.) to a plate of sausage links and some rice next to her. She shook herself awake and started eating. She was just finishing up when Drako walked in shirtless and toweling his hair off.

"Hey. Enjoy the sausage and rice?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't add spaghetti. Or have you given up on some of your more radical breakfast ideas?"

"Don't sound so hopeful. I had to eat to. Get dressed, we need to be up to the lab in an hour. Which means you have five minutes. I've already fed Zardevoira and Twinkle, and got our stuff together. And before you ask, I went back to my house for a shower and my stuff."

"Okay, got it. You stole my dad's guns again, didn't you?"

"I am impressed. You've gotten much more attuned to my behaviour, haven't you?"

Alessa sighed. "Get out."

*Originally supposed to be 'Mountain', but I thought 'Moutain' sound cooler.

* * *

Unimportant Author's Notes: This is my most heavily edited chapter yet. In the original chapter, most everything was a lot different. Also, 871 words.

* * *

Combo Moves:

N/A

* * *

Drako's Team:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Team:

**Azurill (f):**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Team:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	10. I'm back! Kind of!

Important Author's Notes: I am so sorry at how long this took. I will try updating more often. Also, I'd like to send a shout-out, or whatever this would be, to Knight of Kanto ( u/4356674/Knight-of-Kanto). His story, Ash's Journey Through Hoenn( s/9922808/1/Ash-s-Journey-Through-Hoenn), has just reached it's year mark. Damn, I hope these links work. Check the story out.

* * *

Amanda stood up in front of the seated trainers with a microphone. "Welcome... to the... Loser's... CUP! Sorry, but I had to do that. O.k. so first up will be Gary, the Motherfucking Faggot, Oak and Zubat. Bad Matchup for Zubat, but maybe he can work with it. Battle begin!"

"O.k. Zubat, let's go! Start with Cross-Poison!"

"Take it, then return the attack with Iron Head."

Zubat stopped flying and put his wings together. He created an X of liquid toxins and uncrossed his wings, sending it at Aron. Aron just lowered his head and let it hit.

Then he jumped into the air with his head glowing silver. Zubat instinctively swerved out of the way and Aron fell back to the ground.

"Use Dig now."

"Use Cross-Poison on the ground. Try and swamp it out."

Aron hit the ground and immediately started digging itself into a hole. Zubat used Cross-Poison over and over on the ground till it was covered in a swamp of poison.

When Aron came up out of the ground, he immediately slipped and fell back into the hole.

"O.k., now that it can't move, use Brave Wing!"

"Okay Aron. Use Iron Head to block it, then I want you to use Roar to get that ugly bat away from you," Gary whispered. Aron nodded in understanding.

"Bite."

Zubat flew up high and came down glowing blue. When he pulled out of the dive, the energy turned into a harsh, flame-looking red. His wings had turned silver. The Aron managed to turn over and held out his silvery-glowing head to meet it right on. At the last minute, Zubat pulled up and came down on the other side of Aron. He hit him with his wings and then latched onto Aron's head, gnawing at it with glowing white teeth. Aron tried to run away but slipped in the toxic mud. Zubat let go and flew back up. Then she rinsed and repeated. In no time at all, Aron was rendered completely motionless, and couldn't even hit the fast-moving Zubat with Roar to prevent it hitting him. Zubat kept hitting him with repeated Steel Wings. Eventually, Aron just keeled over and died (wait, seriously? Pokémon still don't die? God damnit son of a bitch. Fine.). Correction, Aron still had the swirls in his eyes. He'd just fainted.

Amanda scowled in anger. "Zubat wins." She looked at Zenaere. "Are you going to attempt using that Elekid again?"

Zenaere looked down at Elekid's pokeball. Drako saw the look on her face and decided to step in.

"Why don't we just take a break and draw up the board?" he suggested. "It'd make things easier and quicker in the long run."

Amanda thought about it a moment and then agreed.

Everyone but Zenaere and Drako dispersed. Drako walked up to her and knelt down.

"Hey Azeezee."

She looked up at him. "Azeezee?" she asked, sounding confused.

Drako laughed and smiled at her. "You know, nicknames instill a sense of friendship with people and Pokemon. Thus, Zardevoira and Twinkle. Also, Azeezee."

"If you want me to give Elekid a nickname, just say it."

Drako grinned again. "I don't want you to give him a nickname. I want _you_ to want you to give him a nickname."

Zenaere pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "That doesn't make sense. Besides, it won't work anyway."

"How do _you_ know?"

Zenaere opened her mouth, then closed it again. She looked at Elekid's pokeball then tossed it in the air, releasing the plug headed Pokémon.

"Elekidddd!"

"Hello Elekid. I was thinking, would you like a nickname? It might help us get along better."

"Ele..." the Electric pokemon said, considering Zenaere's offer.

* * *

Unimportant Author's Notes:

* * *

Combo moves:

N/A

* * *

Drako's Party:

Zardevoira (f) [Ralts]:

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Party:

Twinkle (f) [Azurill]:

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Party:

Elekid (m):

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	11. Elekid Strikes Back!

Important Author's notes: Once all the battle chapters are over, these will start getting longer. c. bottom notes

* * *

"Eleeeee!" Elekid shouted excitedly.

"Awesome," Zenaere squealed.

Drako smiled. "See? What'd I tell you?"

Zenaere swung her head around and stared at Drako. "Shut up." She turned her head back to Elekid. Elekid just stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"Heh. I think Elekid wants you to name him already."

"Oh. Right! Um... I want something cool, but kind of low-key. Not too pretentious or taudry. How 'bout Thor?"

"Ha. Ha. !" Drako burst out laughing. "Thor? _That's_ what you consider to be 'low-key' and 'not too pretentious'? Wooow."

"Shut up."

"Ele," Elekid said in agreement. "Ele, Elekid."

Zenaere smiled. "See? He likes the new name."

Drako just shook his head and walked away.

_**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**_

"O.k. we're back with the board drawn up. The next battle will be Zenaere versus Flair. Trainers take your places, and let the battle begin."

"I'll burn you up… with style!" Phlaire shouted as he sent out his Magby.

"Right. Thor, lobsterfy him!"

"Magby, start of with a Cross Chop!"

"Match him with Thunder Punch. Then when he's close, use Rolling Kick."

"Wait, WHAT!? Elekid can't have Rolling Kick! Your Elekid is a hack!"

"Umm... what?"

"Actually," Drako called out, "Elekid can get Rolling Kick as an egg move. So, obviously, even if this were a game, Elekid wouldn't be a hacked Pokemon."

Elekid whirred his arms around and released a bolt of lightning, but Magby quickly hopped over it. The Magby crossed his little arms and ran at Elekid. When he got close enough, he uncrossed them and hit Elekid for some serious damage. Or at least, he would have, had Elekid's electrified fist been jabbed into Magby's arms before he got the chance to uncross them. Magby fell to the ground with sparks covering him.

"Yes! Paralysis! Now, use your Rolling Kick into Ice Punch into Thunder Punch into Thunder!"

"Shit! Magby get out of there!"

Magby tried getting up, but the Paralysis stopped it from moving. Elekid sprung at Magby, turning over in mid-air and hit him with his revolving leg/feet. He then slammed an icy fist into Magby's gut, then hit him on the head with an electrified one. To end things off, Elekid threw Magby onto the ground and started whirling his arms around. A large thundercloud appeared over Magby and Elekid; Elekid stopped whirling his arms, and a large lightning bolt came down onto Magby's prone body.

"Magby has fainted. The winner is Elekid!"

"Yes!" Zenaere squealed. She ran over to Elekid and hugged him.

"O.k. settle down, this still isn't over. Hey, board guy, who's up next?"

Drako smirked and looked at the board. "Next up is..."

* * *

Unimportant Author's Notes: I love doing stupid cliffhangers at random times. Thankfully, the battling chapters are almost over. It's hard writing numerous chapters of just battles. I need some story to my story.

* * *

Combo Moves:

N/A

* * *

Drako's Team:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Team:

**Azurill (f):**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Team:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, Thunder Punch, Rolling Kick, Ice Punch


End file.
